<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Old Bones and Gemstones by fawatson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738569">Old Bones and Gemstones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawatson/pseuds/fawatson'>fawatson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Forgotten Beasts of Eld - Patricia A. McKillip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawatson/pseuds/fawatson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tam and Gyld bond over crystals.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Remix Revival 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Old Bones and Gemstones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scytale/gifts">Scytale</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028332">New and Different Things</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scytale/pseuds/Scytale">Scytale</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Disclaimer:</b>  I do not own these characters and make no profit by them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There had been a time when he approached timidly, unsure of his welcome.  But he was old and grizzled now.</p><p>
  <i>Like me.</i>
</p><p>*Perhaps not quite like,* Tam returned, as he bent to place a crystal bauble on the flat stone by the cave entrance.  A ray of light shone through a crack at the top of the cave directly onto the middle of that slab.  </p><p>When it rained there was a steady drip, drip, drip down onto the stone which would form a shallow pool of water that spread gradually over the surface until it seeped over the edge, nurturing verdant greenery that grew around the slab.  It rained enough to turn the ferns and moss into a lovely setting for the slab, rather like a giant ring set with a precious gem, instead of the dull grey slab of limestone that it was.  </p><p>But that was when it rained.  Tam rarely came in bad weather.  He had at one time; but not now.  </p><p><i>You could,</i> rumbled Gyld.  </p><p>*The damp makes my bones ache,* Tam murmured.  *And when it rains I struggle to see my way.*  </p><p>He did not mention the cataracts in his eyes which had dimmed his vision so he could barely see the path in the bright sunshine, still less on a gloomy and overcast day.   He had tried to explain them once; but dragon eyes do not grow them and Gyld had struggled to understand.   Tam remembered how anxiously he had held his breath when, curious, Gyld had twisted his neck around and thrust his head close to peer into Tam’s eyes.  To feel a dragon’s hot breath on your face was a wonderous thing.  Tam hoped he would never have to survive such a wonder again!</p><p>
  <i>My bones are older.</i>
</p><p>*Younger mine may be; but your bones will see mine out.*  </p><p>Gyld did not reply; but in the back of his mind, Tam could feel his sorrowful acknowledgement: here was another human the great beast would outlive.  </p><p>
  <i>What did you bring me?</i>
</p><p>*Look*</p><p>There was a rumble of approval, and then a sweep of an iridescent gleaming wing left behind a scattering of crystals, joining the new present Tam had brought.  </p><p><i>Another green, </i>Gyld rumbled happily, <i>a <b>different</b> green. </i> </p><p>*They call this one peacock blue.*  </p><p>
  <i>Green</i>
</p><p>*If you say so,* Tam said peaceably; and, one by one, claw and hand took turns rolling the crystals over and around so each caught the beam of light successively, and glowed while man and dragon solemnly discussed the various qualities of green.  </p><p><i>How do you find so many different shades?</i> Gyld asked.  </p><p>*I am King,” Tam explained.  *<b>I</b> do not find them; they are brought to me.  By courtiers currying favour by catering to my little foibles.  Aging monarchs are allowed their little peculiarities, rather like aging dragons.* </p><p>A whisper of dragonly laughter floated across the top of the cave, before two old friends pondered the shade that was missing.  </p><p><i>Dark, I think – so deep it is almost black, but not so dark it does not shine green in the light.</i>  </p><p>*That will not be easy to find,* warned Tam.  </p><p><i>You are King,</i> </p><p>*Do you not tire of green?* Tam asked.  *I could bring you ruby red next time.  The contrast would look magnificent against your scales.  Or topaz, or…* he had a thought, *what about amber?*  </p><p><i>Green</i> </p><p>*Just green?*</p><p>
  <i>Quite the best colour.</i>
</p><p>Gyld slept long after Tam had left.  Months passed before he woke and ventured forth one summer afternoon, belly rumbling in hunger to fly down Eld Mountain and along the wide valley until he reached a ravine, deep cut by a fast-flowing river as it descended a hill toward the sea.  A section of fence had been blown down in a winter storm and been overlooked when repairs were done in the spring.  Two sheep had strayed across the boundary and stranded themselves along the craggy steep water’s edge.  Generous of that farmer to let some of his flock stray.... </p><p>Hunger sated, Gyld flew back to find the peace of his cave invaded.  He could <b>smell</b>  strangeness as he approached from on high.  He roared as he dove; bright orange flame shot forth, setting the tree tops on fire as he passed, turned head on tail and doubled-back for a second pass, screaming challenge before he descended to hover just one foot above the ground, blocking the entrance to his cave – blocking the intruder’s exit.  </p><p>An open, bare hand was held out, cabochon cupped in its palm.  </p><p>*A gift.* </p><p>He lowered his head and sniffed the rich smell of the gem.  Beneath it, almost overpowered by the amazingly earthy odour of green was an almost familiar scent.  Not…not….</p><p>*Tam asked me to come.* </p><p>Gyld’s eyes slitted with suspicion.  In the three score years Tam had been climbing Gyld’s mountain to visit, never had he brought another person.</p><p>*When he knew he could not bring it himself.*</p><p>Aged green eyes stared one long moment into youthful blue, before Gyld threw his head back and roared a long anguished protest.  When only wisps of smoke curled around his nostrils, Gyld traipsed around the youth and entered his lair, curled his tail round him, and tucked his head underneath one wing. </p><p>He woke at dawn, stretched, and gathered his hoard of green baubles to gloat over.  This pale beauty, a sparkly diamond with just a hint of green, had been the first Tam had given him after Drede’s death.  That one with the occlusions had accompanied Tam’s joyful announcement of the birth of his son and heir.  The smooth speckled one that looked something like a bird’s egg had been a surprise several years back; Tam had visited just a month previous and Gyld had not expected to see him so soon, but Tam came again to tell him of Sybel’s untimely death bearing another son.  The present had been welcome; the news had not.  </p><p>Reminded, Gyld looked around.  The new gem – <b>his</b> new gem glowed dark under the single shaft of light that illuminated the centre of the flat grey slab at his entrance.  Once again he breathed in, this time no tentative sniff, but a strong draw of air that he sucked over sensitive nerves in the top of his mouth – air redolent with the intoxicating smell of darkest green.  </p><p>*That Tam asked me to bring.”  A hand snaked out of the young man’s pocket and opened to reveal a huge light-green pearl.  *This is from me.*</p><p>Gyld sniffed – again that almost familiar odour underlying the effervescence of the stone.  </p><p>
  <i>And you are?</i>
</p><p>*Darren, Sybel’s son.* </p><p><i>Sybel</i> Gyld whispered in belated recognition, <i>and Coren.</i>  (He remembered liking Coren.) <i>Seventh son of a seventh son–</i> </p><p>*of a seventh son* Darren joined at the end.  </p><p><i>Wizard</i> Gyld sighed, before he lifted his head proudly, huffed a little, and said, <i> perhaps next time you could bring something with facets….</i></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>